White Rabbit
by delilanah
Summary: your magic, white rabbit, has left its writing on the wall, we follow like Alice and just keep diving down the hole. we're falling and we're losing control, your pulling us and dragging us down this dead end road. we follow like Alice and just keep diving down the hole. When Maka is dragged down the hole by the white rabbit, she see's she's not the first one to go there.


**WHITE RABBIT**

AN: this is just a short little story I came up with because I was super bored!

(IMPORTANT: im thinking for doing small stories and requests! so if you have a request you would like me to do please tell me!))

* * *

Maka sprinted thru the forests of twisted trees as fast as she could, her blue dress fluttering and brushing her knees, her white apron starting to come undone. _"Alice." "Alice is back." "Alice Alice Alice." _Whispered voices all around her. Maka shook her head and continued to run, she didn't know where she was and the voices grew louder and louder. She turned and ran faster thru the trees till she slammed into something, knocking her back.

"Nya~! Alice!" said a voice happily and someone pulled her up. Maka shook her head and looked at the person. It was a woman with purple hair and a pair of ears sticking from her head, she wore a purple and pink striped crop top and short black shorts. "O Alice!" she said happily and hugged Maka to her over-large chest.

Maka pushed the strange woman away. "My name is not Alice!" she said. The woman tilted her head. "Nya? What do you mean you're not Alice, you look just like her! You must be Alice!" Maka shook her head. "I don't know who you're talking about! My name is Maka not Alice!" she snapped.

The woman frowned. "Then how did you get to wonderland?" she asked. Maka blinked. "Wonderland?" she shook her head. "Wonderland isn't real. You must be crazy. I get it, Alice in wonderland, very funny, hahaha…but seriously, where am I?" Maka said crossing her arms. "Wonderland!" the woman said happily. "The white rabbit must have brought you here!"

Maka rolled her eyes and tried to remember what had happened before she had woken up in the strange forest.

"_Maka be careful." Called her mother. "Yes mama!" Maka called, pulling up her black and white, knee high striped socks up then ran into the rose garden. She smiled and walked around, smelling the flowers and kicking the random pebbles. she looked around and something white caught her eye, she turned to look at it and saw a man her age, 16 or 17 years old, his hair stark white, his eyes the color of the roses, he wore a princes outfit, but the most peculiar thing about him was the pair of white rabbits ears that stuck out from the top of his hair. _

_His eyes turned to her and she blushed slightly. He smirked and turned, disappearing behind a hedge. "Hey wait!" Maka called and ran after him. She turned to where he had disappeared from and saw a flash of red at the opposite end of the hedge. She ran after him again, calling for him to wait. She finally caught up to the white haired man who stood beside a large hole, looking at a sliver pocket watch. _

"_I-I have a question." Maka gasped, slightly out of breath. He turned to look at her and smirked. "Just like her, you'll do nicely." He grabbed her chin and yanked her face to his. Maka blushed crimson and blinked. "w-what?" the man grinned showing sharp teeth. "Alice is gone, we need a new Alice, you're like her, curious, headstrong, stubborn, you'll be our new Alice." He said softly, putting his face closer to hers. "Be our Alice, be my Alice." He breathed, then Maka blacked out._

Maka shook her head; there was no way she was in wonderland! No way at all. She must be dreaming, yes that was it! The woman tilted her head to the other side. "Alice?" the girl huffed. "I'm not Alice! From what I can remember… I'm her replacement." "Replacement?" the girl nodded. "The white haired guy said 'Alice is gone, we need a new Alice.'" "So the white rabbit did bring you here!"

Maka rolled her eyes again. "sure." The woman smiled. "Don't worry ali- I mean….uh…Maka? Yah Maka, don't worry Maka! This cat will help you find the white rabbit!" the ash blonde sighed. "Let me guess you're the Cheshire cat?"

"Nya! That's right! I go by Blair!" said the cat. Maka sighed again. "Alright Blair, help me find the white rabbit." Blair nodded. "Come along Alice!" she sang and started walking. The girl muttered darkly but followed the cat.

They walked for a while, the cat blabbing the entire time. She stopped and Maka bumped into her, not really paying attention. "Hello hatter!" she called. The blonde poked her head around the cat and saw three people sitting at a long table with lots of tea cups. A man with blue hair sat at the table, a green hat on his head, beside him a man with black hair and 3 white stripes on one side and a pair of long black rabbit ears, the same 3 white stripes on one ear, sat next to him. At the far end of the table was a girl with pink hair and large mouse ears, a shy expression on her face.

"Hello cat!" called the hatter. "Who you got with you!?" he jumped onto the table. "Have they come to bask in my glory?!" the person that Maka guessed was the marge hare, moved his cup with an exasperated sigh. "Nya! This is the new Alice, the rabbit brought her!"

All three of them looked at Maka who squeaked and flushed. The hatter jumped down from the table, his eyes wide. "Alice? Alice it's me, its hatter, do you remember me Alice?" he said in a surprisingly soft almost loving voice, like he was speaking to a lover. "I'm not Alice, my name is Maka." She said softly.

The hatter blinked then pulled Maka close into a tight embrace. "But you must be Alice, you must be my Alice!" he said. "I-I'm sorry hatter, but I'm not, the rabbit said I'm her replacement." The hatter held her for a moment then pulled away. "Why would he want to replace Alice?" he asked her. "I don't know, that's why me and Blair are going to find the white rabbit."

"Have fun finding him!" the hatter laughed. "He's only found when he wants to be. Though…" he looked at the hare. "Would the worm know?" the hare shrugged and leaned back. "He might know, the worm does know a lot." Maka blinked. "The worm?" "You might know him as the caterpillar." Said the dormouse softly. All eyes turned to the mouse, who squeaked and covered her face. Maka looked at Blair. "Can you take me to him?" she asked. "Nya! Of course!"

The two left, waving the hatter, the hare and the mouse good bye. They walked for a while, Maka looking at her feet. "Blair?" "Yes?" She looked at the Cheshire cat. "What was she like? Alice I mean." Blair smiled. "She was a lot like you, stubborn, curious, intelligent, and caring. Everyone loved her! But no one loved her more than the white rabbit." Maka tilted her head. "Then why would he want to replace her?" Blair shrugged.

They eventually found the 'caterpillar', though he didn't look like a caterpillar. It was a man with gray hair, though he looked no older than 35. His face and clothes covered in stitches and a giant screw coming from the side of his head. He leaned against one of the large mushrooms and sneered. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Maka." she said. The caterpillar blew out a puff of smoke. "You are Alice." He said. Maka shook her head. "I'm not Alice!" the caterpillar slid off the mushroom and blew smoke in her face. Maka's vision went blurry.

_"Grandma Alice!" called a squeaky voice. The old women turned to see a little girl no more then 1, toddle over to her, the baby's ash blonde hair in little pigtails. "Grandma Alice will you tell me a story?" the girl asked. The old women picked her up and set the girl in her lap. "How about…Alice in wonderland?" the little girl smiled happily "yay!" the woman laughed. "You know, I've been to wonderland." "Really?" the woman nodded. "I lived there for a while, till I had to come back here." _

"_What was it like?" the girl asked, her green eyes wide. "It was wonderful! I fell in love and made friends. I just wish I didn't have to go." She said softly. "You fell in love?" she asked. "Yes, with the one who brought me there…..I thought I was in love… but I wasn't." "Why not grandma?" the old woman smiled sadly. "That's a story for a different day, my little Maka." _

Maka blinked a few times and shook her head. "You are Alice." Said the caterpillar. Maka shook her head again. "No I'm not!" He smirked. "You are our beloved Alice's granddaughter." She crossed her arms. "I might be, but why would the white rabbit bring me here?"

"Maybe because he wants his beloved Alice back, but since she is no longer with us, he'll have to settle with her granddaughter." He smirked, blowing out smoke. "I'm not gonna be a replacement!" she said angrily. "I'm my own person, not my grandma!" "But you have her soul." He said.

"Her soul?" Maka asked. The caterpillar leaned against the mushrooms and took a long drag of whatever he was smoking and blew out slowly. "Her soul, you are basically her…reincarnation if you must." He turned the screw on his head till it clicked. Maka stared at the ground, her mind reeling. "So the only reason I'm here is, because the white rabbit misses being loved?" she asked softly. The caterpillar shrugged. "No idea, but it's possible…they had an….interesting relationship…." He sneered. "What do you mean interesting?" Maka asked. Blair giggled. "They were doing the do!" she said happily. Maka blushed." So he brought me here so he could have sex?!" she asked angrily. The caterpillar sneered. "You'll just have to ask him yourself." "Well where am I supposed to find him?"

"here." Whispered a voice in her ear. Maka turned quickly and came face to face with the white haired man, taking a step back. "Hello Soul!" Blair said happily. "Hello Blair." Said the white rabbit, his red eyes still on Maka.

Maka crossed her arms. "Why did you bring me here? She asked. "Is it because you want sex?" the white rabbit's ear flicked slightly. "I brought you here because we all miss Alice, some of us more than others." He said softly. Maka took a step back. "So you bring me here?" "But of course, you have my beloved Alice's soul." He said.

Blair scowled. "Alice was mine!" Blair said angrily, pulling Maka close to her, "and so is Maka!" The white rabbit growled at the Cheshire cat and turned when there was a loud, "YAHOO!" from behind them and the mad hatter jumped from behind the mushrooms. "Heya rabbit!" he said happily.

"Hatter! Please tell Soul that Alice was mine!" said Blair. The blue haired man blinked and adjusted his green hat. "What? Alice was mine." He said and pulled Maka over to him. The white rabbit shook his head angrily and pulled Maka to him, hugging her to his chest gently. "Alice was mine! She loved me most! And if Maka is Alice, then Maka loves me!"

Maka blinked a few times and blushed slightly then pushed away from the white haired man. "So that's why she left!" Maka said. "She couldn't take it anymore!" all three of them gave her confused looks and Maka rolled her eyes. "She couldn't take everyone fighting over her; she must have gotten sick of it after a while."

Soul shook his head. "But why would she leave me?" he asked softly. "Because you're the same as all the others." Maka said, taking a few steps back. "And I'm not going to be fought over!" she said. "So take me home, rabbit!"

The white rabbit shook his head. "You have to stay here." He held his hand out for her. "Please, stay with me, be mine." Maka shook her head and stepped back more. "No, I'm not my grandmother, I'm not Alice!" she then turned and sprinted into the forest, finding her own way home.

* * *

AN: well there you go :3 its not the best and it just sorta ended but...please tell me what you think!


End file.
